


Room to Share

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Confined Spaces, Contractor Dean, Contractor Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Group Sex, Hacking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rich Castiel, Rich Gabriel, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Slick Sharing, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters work for a security company, installing panic rooms in the homes of the rich.</p><p>The Novak family are the largest real estate brokers in the city.</p><p>When Dean and Sam go to finish installing Gabriel and Castiel Novak's new panic room, things don't go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> This is my first posted A/B/O story and is a birthday fic for Mayalaen. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I tend to prefer reading A/B/O stuff that's a bit unconventional and that's reflected in the story below. This is also my first time writing any Sabriel.
> 
> Thanks to [majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/) for helping me come up with an idea and betaing this for me.

Ever have one of those days where absolutely everything _seems_ to go wrong? For Sam Winchester the day last looked promising when he was out jogging before breakfast. It had been total Disney. Sure, his brother bitched at him once he was back at the house, but that was par the course.

It wouldn’t be a new day unless Dean Winchester was grouching at Sam over his eggs, and saying that he is inhuman to have this much energy first thing in the morning. And stinking up the place with his super happy scent— _“Seriously, who the hell gets that happy from just running?!”_

But Sam is always grateful that by the time he gets back from his morning run, Dean’s usually showered so he doesn’t smell like the previous night’s conquest. However, on this particular day, things started to go downhill the moment he stepped back into the bungalow, through the back door.

He burned his oatmeal; found Dean had drunk the last of the coffee and then discovered his cell was completely out of juice for no sensible reason. These were simple bothers, and so Sam had toast with banana and a glass of orange juice instead, and put his cell on charge. He then had a shower and thought about the day’s job: finishing a panic room installation at the Novaks’ house was their main focus for the day. And it was simple: finish the wiring, software install and test the systems—nothing special, they’ve done it a hundred times before.

He then headed to the shower. In the bathroom, Sam followed his usual morning routine, mind still on the day’s job. He also tried to figure out what he was going to say to Gabriel Novak, because unless something went wrong with his brand new panic room, Sam would have no reason to see the spunky, short alpha again.

And he really, _really_ wanted to see that alpha in a more social context.

***

“No, Lucifer, I’m on leave and I am not going into the office. I do not care what Raphael wants. I gave plenty of warning that I would be on leave for the rest of the week. You all had your chance to schedule any last minute meetings with me on Monday and you didn’t.”

Castiel drizzles a spoonful of honey into his oatmeal, fiddles with the collar of the t-shirt he wore to bed last night and listens patiently to his older brother, Lucifer, for all of ten seconds.

“No, it’s final. I am not coming in. Uriel can handle that meeting with the Miltons. Goodbye, Lucifer.” Castiel hangs up before his brother can respond and puts his cell down.

A waft of his other brother’s scent announces that Gabriel is in the kitchen and Castiel looks over his shoulder at him.

“Luci being a pain in the ass?” Gabriel asks as he heads over to the counter to fix his own breakfast. The kitchen is huge, but the two of them only ever use a small part of it.

Castiel pours himself some orange juice and gets out of Gabriel’s way, sitting at the breakfast counter. “Of course. It’s almost as if he wants to use his little omega brother to beguile a new client and have them buy the Roman site with a forty percent mark up.”

“You didn’t tell him that… y’know?” Gabriel starts adding blueberries and syrup to his oatmeal.

“No. That would have just made him come here in person to drag me into the office. Regardless of the risk.”

Gabriel nods sagely. “Well, don’t forget we’ve got the, uh, Winchester guys coming in to finish work on the panic room. So make sure you get yourself holed up before anything gets serious.”

“I’m not an idiot, Gabriel.”

“Didn’t say you were, Cassey.” Gabriel pours himself some coffee and dumps four spoons of sugar into it.

The scraping of the spoon against Gabriel’s mug rubs Castiel just the wrong way. Suddenly everything around him is just that touch more annoying and irritating. He hurries to finish his breakfast as Gabriel takes a huge sniff of the air.

“Cassey…” Gabriel looks over at Castiel, worry clear on his face.

Castiel drains the last of his juice and gets down from his stool, grimacing slightly as he sees the damp patch he’s left on the stool.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabriel says in a warm sympathetic voice. “Go and get comfortable. You need anything, call or text me. I’ll bring some lunch by for you later, okay?”

Castiel can’t trust his voice, so the omega just nods, grabs his cell and hurries away from the kitchen, streaking back up to his bedroom. He locks himself inside as soon as he reaches it. His skin feels so warm, and he’s out of his bed clothes in record time, dumping his cell on his bedside table and flying to his supplies drawer.

The deep, bottom drawer is filled with all toys that Castiel has accumulated over the years. Cursing his inability to take suppressants, Castiel picks out a purple jelly-like dildo with a sucker on the base. It’s long and thick, and has a fake knot nearer the base for more intense use.

Planting the dildo’s sucker down on a wooden chair, Castiel bends over the chair a little and starts fingering his hole, fingers quickly getting covered in slick as he opens himself. He’s moaning now, voice reverberating low in his chest, cock heavy in front of him, the tip beaded with pre-come. Drops of sweat slide down Castiel’s back as he straddles the chair, facing the back as his hands grip it. He slowly slides down most of the dildo’s length and begins to fuck himself on it, relishing how full its girth and makes him feel as it hits his prostate.

In his mind’s eye, as he pants, slipping his left hand down to his weeping cock, Castiel imagines the pretty, freckled face of the older half of the contractor-brother-duo who has been installing their new panic room. He likes how the alpha has viridian eyes that sparkle just so. The few times that Castiel had the opportunity to be in the same room as Dean, he couldn’t help breathing in the alpha’s sweet scent of vanilla, sandalwood and spring rain.

“Please, fuck me, alpha!” Castiel babbles as he feels himself getting close, unable to feel embarrassment at the desperation in his tone and words. In his mind, Castiel shoves the alpha down on to the bed and holds his wrists above his head. He sheaths Dean inside himself and starts to bounce on the alpha’s cock.

Imaginary Dean writhes under Castiel’s body, knot starting to catch on Castiel’s hole. Pushing down past the dildo’s fake knot, Castiel cries out as he comes in his hand, a brief feeling of relief suffusing his heat addled body.

Trying to catch his breath, Castiel slowly eases off of the dildo and walks over to his bed on shaky legs. Sated for now, slick covering the insides of his thighs and hair all over the place, the omega can’t bring himself to care as he flops down onto his bed, not pulling the silk covers onto his lowly burning skin.

***

Sat in his office, Gabriel slowly selects several dozen emails on his laptop and then hits delete. The crap that somehow makes it into his inbox every day is a chore to deal with, but if he doesn’t get rid of it, he’ll miss emails like Luci’s, begging him to persuade Cassey to come in.

Despite the distance, walls and doors between them, Gabriel can hear his little brother getting his rocks off. Loading Spotify up on his cell, Gabriel gets some tunes going through the speakers in his office, but not too loudly in case Castiel calls for him. But the sweet scent of Castiel hangs in the air and is making it hard for Gabriel to concentrate.

Signing off an email to Lucifer stating that Cassey will not be coming in, Gabriel gets up from his desk and heads to their utility room. Getting a bottle of Scent Clear, Gabriel mists the air downstairs, trying to alleviate some of the traces of Castiel’s heat. It won’t be enough to fully mask it, but hopefully it’ll keep things calm enough once the contractors show.

 _Maybe I should ask Sam out for lunch…_ Gabriel ponders as he heads back into his office to finish up a few more things. 

***

“You alright, dude?” Dean risks a glance at Sam as he pulls up outside the Novak residence, the trade entrance in sight. Gabriel had let them through the front gate some two minutes ago and they’re expected, but Sam is distracted. Something isn’t quite right, Sam smelling just that touch oakier than usual. It has nothing to do with the gray coveralls they wear while on the job.

“I’m fine. Look, can we just get on with this?” Sam reaches to open his door.

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sam opens his door and climbs out.

Unsure what’s crawled up Sam’s ass, Dean opens his door and mirrors Sam as they head around their van to the back of it. Opening up the two large back doors, the two of them pull out tool boxes and a laptop bag.

Heading on into the house, Gabriel greets them rather than the butler. The short man is dressed casually—jeans and a blue t-shirt. Quirking an eyebrow, Dean asks, “What’s happened to Ephraim?”

“Day off and hello to you too. So… do you guys want coffee?” Gabriel leads the way towards the panic room that’s been installed in the library. A swivelling bookcase is open, showing the panic room door.

“Coffee sounds great thanks,” Sam answers with more enthusiasm than Dean was expecting. There is definitely something not quite right with Sam this morning, but he can’t put his finger on what.

“Coming right up, Sasquatch. Can I get you anything, Dean-o?” Gabriel starts to smile and Dean gets the distinct impression of being a diver in a cage, swimming with sharks.

Batting away the feeling of trepidation, Dean looks a little on edge as he replies, “Sure thing.”

“Well I’m not feeding you poison. It’s some of Columbia’s finest,” Gabriel teases, eyes flashing towards Sam more than is appropriate.

 _He is checking my brother out. Oh for..._ “Fine. We’ll get started with the last of the setup, c’mon Sammy.”

Dean doesn’t wait for an answer and just leads the way to the panic room, Sam trailing behind him, mind somewhere else. His brother still smells off as they set about finishing up the installation. The air in the Novak’s immense home also smells somewhat different, but Dean is unsure what the problem is. Hairs standing up on the back of his neck as he tests the keypad to the room, Dean tries to keep his mind focused on the task at hand.

Notebooks and instruction manuals start to litter the floor and the promised coffee appears, but Dean doesn’t understand why Gabriel doesn’t go off somewhere else once he’s delivered it. The older Novak just sits on the table installed in the panic room and chats with Sam as he checks through the room’s various systems using the laptop.

Dean can’t be bothered to waste attention listening in on that conversation and instead just focuses on slowly checking through the wiring. He tries to ignore the few odors he can’t quite place and just get on with the job. But as he checks some wires near Sam and Gabriel, the door to the panic room suddenly closes and they’re plunged into the room’s lowlights.

What Dean had been doing should not have done that. “Sammy, whatever you just did, could you undo that?”

Furious keyboard tapping is Sam’s response. “Try the release button on this side.”

Worried now, Dean tries the big button by the door. Nothing happens. “Sammmm, what the hell is going on?”

“Sam?” Gabriel asks, sounding worried.

Walking up behind Sam and looking over his shoulder, Dean can make some sense of what’s happening on screen. And it doesn’t look good. “The fucking system’s been hacked? HOW?!”

“Now, hold on guys…” Gabriel starts and then stops. He tries again. “How has a brand new security system for a brand new panic room been hacked?”

Sam goes through check after check typing commands into Terminal. “I don’t know. Dean, see if there’s anything that shouldn’t be here and call head office.”

Pulling out his cell, Dean tries to call head office, but he has no cell reception at all. “No service.”

Sam gives him a worried glance and checks his cell. “I’ve got none.”

“Nadda,” Gabriel adds, stowing his own cell. “I didn’t think this thing was meant to block out cell signals?”

“It’s not.” Sam continues to type. “Check reaching 9-1-1.”

Dean does as he’s told, but it still doesn’t work. “Nope.”

“Keep looking for something that shouldn’t be here. Gabriel, have you, uh, pissed anyone off recently?” Sam continues to type away.

“Well, my entire family has this habit of pissing people off, not just me.”

“Somebody isn’t happy. No cell service equals a jammer parked up right here in the neighborhood.” Sam’s fingers start to slow. “And they knew to do this before we finished installing the landline connection to the room.”

 _Great._ Dean pulls out the panel for the release button and closely looks over the wiring and ports there. He almost misses it, but tucked into a USB port is a tiny black dongle, no bigger than his little fingernail. “ _Sam_.”

His brother ambles over and looks at what Dean’s found. “This was planted here… must have had some code that was set to run once certain tasks had been performed on the system. Damnit!”

The frustration from Sam though doesn’t seem like it’s completely because of the minor crisis now in progress in the confined space. Dean remembers when he last caught Sam smelling like he is now, which is getting steadily stronger. The heat now radiating off of Sam is another dead giveaway.

“Sam, you’re going into your rut,” Dean states, almost in disbelief, but the answer’s there. “You not been taking your suppressants?”

“I… I…” Sam looks around the small space and his eyes land on Gabriel.

Dean mistakes the look that Sam throws the other alpha’s way and suddenly he’s holding onto Sam’s shoulder with near bone crushing strength.

“You don’t have to protect little ol’ me,” Gabriel says calmly, eyes drinking in Sam.

Before Dean can answer, Sam elbows him and instinct makes Dean let go of his brother. As he sinks to his knees, winded, Dean tries not to watch as Sam pushes Gabriel up against the far wall and starts messily making out with the other alpha.

“Wanted to fuck you since I first saw you,” Sam says, voice heavy with want.

Gabriel’s hands cling onto Sam’s back and there’s no escaping the happy moan that works its way out of their client as Sam begins to manhandle him. _Kill me now_ , Dean thinks to himself as he tries to pay no attention to what’s going on. Finally standing up, he grabs the laptop away from the heaving bodies and starts trying to figure out his own solution to the hack. He slides down beside the door and begins to review system logs.

***

Skin feeling so warm it could possibly fry an egg, Castiel rolls out of his bed and only just manages to get to both of his feet. He checks the time on his cell: it’s past lunchtime and he has no cell service. _Strange_ , he thinks to himself. For a moment, Castiel contemplates not leaving his room, but then his stomach rumbles again and he knows he needs to get some food before he has to give into his heat again.

Finding a black silk robe and pulling it on, Castiel ties its belt and unlocks his bedroom door. Carefully heading downstairs and to the kitchen, Cas keeps his nose and ears trained for Dean and Sam. Gabriel would not do anything to him with him in this state, but other alphas? Castiel can’t take the risk, though he does long to just throw Dean down and— _no, get a hold of yourself, Novak. You’re here for food, not to fuck the utensils,_ Castiel thinks to himself as he reaches the kitchen and pulls a honeycomb topped cheesecake out of the refrigerator.

Sniffing the cheesecake and then the air, Castiel doesn’t understand why Gabriel’s scent is so faint. A few bites of the cheesecake becomes half of it. He pours himself a glass of water and wonders what’s happened to Gabriel. Draining the water in one gulp, Castiel leaves his indulgent lunch and goes looking for his brother.

But he’s not in his office, his study, the living room, his bedroom or any of the bathrooms. Castiel even looks out at their tennis courts: still no Gabriel. Finally, Castiel heads to the one bit of the house he’s been avoiding, the library, and creeps on in as he feels a fresh bubble of need begin to niggle at him.

Opposite the library’s entrance is a neat stack of shelves, books all lined up as if there’s not a panic room lurking right behind it. _Okay, maybe they’re just testing the closing mechanism_ , Castiel thinks to himself as he approaches the door. He stands outside it for a few moments, back straight, discomfort increasing as he waits. The door doesn’t open. Tiptoeing up to the shelves concealing the door, Castiel pulls the book that makes the shelves swing away from the panic room. Stepping back, Castiel watches as the shelves shift out of the way revealing the burnished outer steel of the panic room’s bullet proof door.

The keypad to the room sits beside the door like an overfed leech, black and gleaming, its buttons nubs set into the pad’s casing. With what little presence of mind he still has, Castiel recalls the room’s code and keys it in.

Door swinging open, Castiel is greeted by an unexpected scene: in the far corner, Gabriel is blowing Sam and nearest him is Dean concentrating on a laptop. Castiel whimpers as he’s hit by the full on scent of alpha that’s been building in this confined space, making all eyes turn to him. An oaky tang tells him Sam’s in rut and even though he’s not really attracted to Sam, it makes a fresh wave of slick flow out of him. Dean puts the laptop down and gets up, walking towards Castiel as he says something.

On autopilot, Castiel steps into the panic room, deaf to Dean’s sudden calls to not step in, and to keep the door open. A rush of air and a thud behind him signifies that Castiel has failed both on both counts.

A low needy growl rumbles out of Sam and Castiel meets the alpha’s eyes, but then Dean fills his vision and the omega couldn’t care less about being with an alpha in rut. Because Dean, with his shining green eyes, lush lips and hints of vanilla and sandalwood is a far more tempting prospect—making Castiel’s heart thud in his chest and his pupils dilate. Licking his lips, he doesn’t hear Dean’s explanation as he launches himself at the alpha and kisses his breath away.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean groans beside the omega’s mouth, _and we’re already onto nicknames?_ A distant part of Castiel’s mind thinks as he desperately pulls at alpha’s clothing.

“Too… many… layers,” Castiel pants out and pulls Dean’s overalls off of his torso. He catches Dean’s underwear with his fingers and pulls it and the rest of the overalls down and out of his way. He swoops down and licks a line over Dean’s hardening cock.

“Now… wait a min—” Dean’s words are cut off as Castiel swallows down his massive length and bobs away, throat relaxed and happy as he pleasures the alpha to full hardness.

Dean’s protesting something as he fills Castiel’s mouth with his girth, but the omega isn’t sure what. Above him, he distantly hears a wallet opening and then a wrapper being torn open. Then Dean gently tugs Castiel by the hair, pulling him off of his now heavy cock.

Growling low in his throat, Castiel stands up and looks Dean straight in the eyes, his gaze accusatory as Dean fumbles a condom on. The alpha reaches out for Castiel, as if he expects the omega to bend over, but Castiel catches his hand, spins the alpha around and then drags him down onto the floor. Dean lets out a yelp, but whimpers in pleasure with Castiel’s already opened hole sinking down around him. Adjusting slightly, Castiel changes the tilt of his hips just so and feels the delicious press of Dean’s tip against his prostate.

Pinning Dean’s hands above his head, Castiel rides the alpha and bites at his neck, almost drawing blood as he breathes Dean in, absorbs his scent and loses himself in it. Driven by the haze of his heat, Castiel fucks himself on Dean as hard as he can, thighs straining with his punishing pace. In another corner of the room, a desk slides across the tiled floor.

Dean tries to leverage his legs and fuck up into Castiel, but the omega squeezes the alpha’s wrists tighter and Dean stops. Slick pooling on the tiled floor below them, Castiel isn’t thinking about friction burns as he bucks atop Dean just a few more times. The alpha’s knot finally swells and begins to catch on his rim.

Incomprehensible moans bubbling out of him, Castiel comes all over Dean’s stomach just as the knot finally catches, tying them together. Dean’s not far behind, shouting expletives as he fills the condom. Suddenly tired, Castiel falls forward into the mess he’s made on Dean and cuddles up to the alpha, releasing his wrists.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Shouts Sam in the corner as the desk slides again.

***

Stretching his jaw a little to remove some of the ache from going down on Sam, Gabriel holds onto the alpha as they sit in a corner of the panic room. No one’s attempted to find a way to leave in some time. While the room’s own air supply is quite good, it wasn’t built for the rigors of three alphas being cooped up with one omega. Still, Sam smells absolutely divine and Gabriel realizes the only way things could be any better right now is if he had an appletini and wasn’t in the same room as his brother.

He glances over at Dean and Castiel, seeing nothing worth reproaching the alpha for. _At least he had the sense to dig out some protection._

“You swallowed,” Sam states, suddenly seeming to realize this not so _small_ matter.

Gabriel looks up at Sam, the contractor’s face partially curtained by his luscious locks. “That I did, but Sammich, could we maybe just get our head in a different ballgame a moment? We’re still locked in here.”

Seeming to come to himself a little more, Sam nods slowly agreeing this is the case. “Need laptop. And what’s… with all the nicknames?”

Realizing he has to be the one to get it, Gabriel gets up and walks from Sam to the middle of the panic room. “Do you like them?” Gabriel sneaks a glance at Sam and sees the cutest blush covering the alpha’s cheeks.

“Yes.”

Winking at Sam, Gabriel turns towards the laptop. Castiel catches Gabriel’s eye as he picks up the device. “Why are we trapped in here?”

Taking the laptop back over to Sam, Gabriel is about to answer when the gangly alpha pulls him down between his legs so he has to lean over Gabriel in order to type. It’s like Sam is hugging him while he works, not caring about his state of undress. “Woah,” Gabriel begins, “and to answer your question, Cassey, the system got hacked and someone’s got a cell jammer nearby. And before you ask, I don’t know who’s done this, but I can guarantee that it’s probably a result of Lucifer pissing someone off, again.”

The sound of typing begins to join their collective heavy breathing. Dean clears his throat. “Who’s Lucifer?”

“Our lame ass brother,” Gabriel answers.

“Gabriel…” says Castiel in a warning tone.

“Oh, c’mon. He’s probably rubbed someone the wrong way over the Roman deal.”

“You’re right,” Castiel sighs and Dean pushes up a little to kiss his brother on the cheek. The two of them do look good together.

There’s a sudden pressure around Gabriel’s middle, Sam is hugging him with his left arm, right hand still typing. _I could get use to this… if there’s whipped cream involved every now and then._ Sam types, and the screen on the laptop flashes through commands and lines of code that Gabriel cannot even begin to fathom.

“Ah-ha!” Sam’s grip increases and Gabriel suddenly can’t breathe.

“Hey, human here!” Gabriel gripes as he struggles for air.

Sam loosens his grip and points at the screen. “Looks like someone called the Queen of the Moons hacked us. I can flush the system, reinstall the OS and we should be able to get out while the rest of the room resets.” Sam types in—to Gabriel—some gibberish and then sets the laptop aside.

“How long is it going to ta—” Gabriel doesn’t get to finish asking his question as Sam shifts them again, discarding the laptop and is suddenly pushing his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth as he lays him out on the floor.

Tongues greedily lapping at each other, Gabriel can feel Sam getting hard again—his own length quickly at attention having not had any any release—and while he would love to sink into Sam’s ass, he’s not the one in rut. _Damnit… lube?_

“Need… lube…” Sam pants as he pauses kissing Gabriel.

“Don’t look at me, it’s not like I go around, expecting to be jumped by fellow alphas.”

“I don’t… get why I’m in my rut,” Sam whines and Gabriel pats his head.

“You normally on suppressants?”

Sam nods, eyes taking on this puppy like quality that says “sorry, but I really, really want to fuck you right now”. There’s a moan from the other side of the panic room, making Sam and Gabriel look over and Cas is finally sliding off of Dean’s knot.

It’s pretty obvious what Sam’s thinking as his breath hitches a little. Gabriel swallows hard and meets Sam’s eyes. “We are not using my brother’s sl—” Sam starts kissing Gabriel again, making all reason leave his mind as Sam’s wicked tongue dives into his mouth and makes him wonder just what it might do elsewhere.

He doesn’t have long to wonder as Sam pulls off of him and slides down his body, within moments Gabriel is undressed, cock straining up into the air. Sam’s between his legs, mouth huffing warm air at his hole as the alpha tentatively licks at the furl of muscle there. Greedy moan escaping him, Gabriel bucks down towards Sam as the tip of his tongue teases Gabriel’s entrance.

A sharp pressure announces the tip of Sam’s tongue pushing further, going inside Gabriel. His thighs shake, pre-come beads on the head of his cock. Gabriel needs more, so much more. In between gasps for air as Sam’s silken mouth eats him up, Gabriel calls over to Castiel, “I wouldn’t… normally ask… but can I… have some of your slick?”

Yes it’s creepy of him to ask, but Gabriel needs to be fucked. He needs to be opened up and he needs to be fucked and Cassey isn’t using all of that lubrication. The stony cold looks Gabriel gets from both Castiel and Dean aren’t enough to make Gabriel regret his question, because Sam has just started stroking his cock.

Succumbing to pleasure, Gabriel doesn’t notice when a pot that once held tiny screwdrivers has been pushed towards him and Sam. Doesn’t notice the sickly sweet smell until Sam pushes a slick covered finger into his hole and never before did he think he’d babble like a virgin on her wedding night. But here he is, screaming at Sam, “Please, fuck me. Pleasepleaseplease!”

Silken heat encompasses Gabriel’s cock, Sam blowing him as he works another finger inside of Gabriel and starts to stretch him. He just wants more and pushes down on Sam’s fingers to remind him of this. The giant responds by teasing his tongue along Gabriel’s slit, fingers reaching that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Gabriel’s head dribbles and he watches Sam greedily lick up his pre-come.

A third finger is worked into Gabriel and the stretch stings at first, but then he’s babbling some more. “C’mon, Sammich, just do me. Just—” Sam hits his prostate again, shutting Gabriel up.

Fingers slowly work in and out of him, and Gabriel whimpers as Sam suddenly draws them out, but he stops the second he sees Sam stroking his brother’s sickly sweet slick onto his cock. Then Sam flips him over and puts Gabriel on all fours, and Gabriel can feel the blunt head of his massive length just pushing against his hole.

At first it feels like it’s too much, but then Sam breaches that first ring of muscle and Gabriel is suddenly worried he won’t last very long as Sam sheaths himself completely. He’s allowed a brief moment to adjust to having Sam inside of him, before the alpha lets out a possessive snarl and starts fucking into Gabriel, making his knees shift along the tiles a little.

“So fucking tight,” Sam moans happily as he slams into Gabriel again and again.

Hands desperate for some kind of purchase, Gabriel puts his hands up on the wall in front of him and starts pushing back towards Sam’s thrusts. Grunting with the effort to not slam into the wall, Gabriel yells as Sam starts hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Knot forming at the base of his cock, Gabriel knows he won’t last much longer and neither will Sam if the knot outside his rim is anything to go by.

Just one more delicious slide of friction and Gabriel is shouting, comes spilling over the floor and wall, some hitting him in the chin. Sam just manages to pull out as he shouts, come splashing Gabriel’s back.

They were going to be a complete mess by the time they get out of there.

***

They would have to come back next week to finish off the room, once Sam’s rut and Castiel’s heat were over. But Dean, freshly showered, courtesy of their employer, can’t quite believe the day he’s had. Laid out on Castiel’s bed, knot buried in the omega again, Dean really is quite amazed at how the everything turned out.

Somewhere a few doors down, he can hear Sam and Gabriel going at it again,and was once more annoyed that Sam had obviously not been taking his suppressants like he should. But he’s happy. Content. There’s something about this omega who takes control that just makes Dean wanna get locked up in that panic room all over again. 

***

Ever have one of those days where absolutely everything _seems_ to go wrong? But in fact it’s going right? Sam can’t believe his luck. Gabriel is stroking his hair and Sam feels a little stupid for realizing he’d missed taking some of his suppressants. But he doesn’t feel that bad, mainly because Gabriel knows how to cuddle.

It wasn’t a social context, but Sam’s glad the attraction he feels for Gabriel is mutual. He can’t imagine spending any more time away from the short alpha’s golden eyes and hazelnut hair. Spend any more time away from his sweetness. _This just feels so good, being here right now._

“You’re thinking too much.” Gabriel’s fingers continue to work through Sam’s hair.

“Am not.”

“Are too, Sasquatch.”

“You only met me last week.” Sam kisses Gabriel’s free hand.

“I am already an astute scholar in the ways of the Sasquatch. Do you know about your puppy dog eyes thing?”

Sam shows him his puppy dog eyes and Gabriel blows him again. Yeah, he knows about his puppy dog eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome. I will endeavor to respond to all comments.
> 
> You can find this fic over on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/149545690285/room-to-share).


End file.
